


Stardew Stomach Flu

by EmetoOmo



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bloating, Burping, Gen, Self-Induced Vomiting, Sickfic, Vomiting, puke, stomach flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmetoOmo/pseuds/EmetoOmo
Summary: A terrible stomach bug has laid waste to the Valley, and Sam’s love of pizza does him no favors. With Sebastian sick, Sam drags his bloated, sick tummy along to bring his friend some relief.





	Stardew Stomach Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: Largely inspired by this amazing art by squidbiscuit on Tumblr here: http://squidbiscuit.tumblr.com/post/183904224261/squidbiscuit-sam-probably-catches-every-stomach
> 
> Author’s Note: Detailed depictions of vomiting ahead, both natural and induced. 

The stomach bug that had been tearing through the Stardew Valley community had been relentless. At one point, Sam could remember heading to Pierre’s to grab some stomach medicine for his brother and mother, only to find them closed for illness. Even JojaMart was running a skeleton crew when he headed in to grab it from there.

Sam himself had spent the last two days unable to keep anything down, but this morning had emboldened him. Though a little on the weak side, he had kept the microwave pizza down that he had for breakfast and found himself feeling well enough to sit up in his bed and pick some half-assed melodies to pass the time. A bit bloated against his pajama pants, and a little gurgly, he chalked it up to having not eaten for two days.

Losing himself along a string of inspiration, it took his phone chiming with a text to pull his attention away enough to realize his belly was painful and swollen. He grunted, setting his guitar aside to rub it some. “Oof, that pizza may have been too much too soon,” he whispered, forcing a rather ominous, wet sounding belch.

The phone gave a second chime, and he sighed as he moved to pick it up, his belly sloshing unpleasantly.

_“Hey, do you have anything for this stomach stuff? I can’t stop puking.”_  Sebastian had texted.

_“Your mom or Maru busy?”_ Sam asked in return, knowing Sebastian wouldn’t even bother asking Demetrius for anything.

After an extended silence, he received a small  _“Nvm.”_

Sam rolled his eyes at his friend’s emo theatrics and swung his legs carefully over the side of the couch, his stomach gurgling and whining in protest. He pressed a fist to his lips as a gag threatened to force its way out behind a bubble of gas. Instead, bile burned his throat as he swallowed it back down and sat still for a moment to make sure it would stay down. “Ugh…”

_“Give me twenty minutes or so, I’ll bring you something.”_ He texted back to Sebastian, before setting his phone aside. “But first, some Joja Cola…” he said, hoping and praying that it would help cure his bloating.

Getting dressed was a chore, the gas building in his stomach painful to the point of making his eyes water. He could barely get his jeans on and buttoning them forced another wet burp that had him running to the bathroom to spit acid into the toilet. When nothing came up, he chanced heading into the kitchen to check the fridge for Joja only to find his mother had written it on the grocery list on the freezer. “Guess I’m going to JojaMart as well…”

Pulling on his jacket, he headed out into the cool Spring afternoon. Snow crunched beneath his boots, the aftermath of the late snowstorm that had preceded the stomach illness that plagued them, like a harbinger of all things vomit. “Vomit Harbinger. Maybe that’ll be the band name…” He muttered to himself as he made the trek over.

There were a few more workers than there had been before by the time he made it there, though he was trembling down to his bones from the cold, only further agitating his unrelenting stomach that was so sore that he’d contemplated unbuttoning his jeans. Had he been heading straight to Sebastian’s, he probably would have.

By the time he was checking out, the pressure in this throat had him pale and the trembling had been exchanged for that nauseated shake that proceeded the inevitable. It was all he could do to keep his teeth from chattering audibly as he practically tossed the gold to the cashier and hurried back out into the cold, fresh air.

He carried the six-pack under his arm with his fingers entwined within the plastic holder, focusing on trying to get the air to calm his now sploshing, aching gut, his nose running a bit. The cold air only served to irritate his lungs, and by the time he was across the snow bridge and near the stairs up toward the path toward Sebastian’s, he found himself within the throws of a coughing fit.

Sam’s eyes watered as his throat spasmed, and he belched up a small bit of acid, the burn just renewing the coughing. He gasped between the bouts, the pain on his stomach causing him to heave and belch again, but the pain was nearly unbearable. A lull in the coughing and heaving was all he needed before he popped open a can of the Joja and chugged it right then and there.

There wasn’t long to wait before he felt a belch come screaming up his throat. With a minor amount of effort, he let it out, only for foaming acid to project through his mouth and nose into the snow with surprising force. Another gurgling burping retch brought with it a larger spat of soda with thick, tacky chunks of undigested pizza on the tail end of it. He nearly choked, coughing and burping more unproductively. Miserable, he took the initiative to press two fingers into his throat until it jerked and spasmed around them and another loud burp brought up more pale brown pizza slime and chunks.

His face was red from the strain, his lips and nose dripping as his vomit steamed in the snow. His stomach felt so much better, however, and wiping his face on the back of his hand, he moved closer to the nearby stream to rinse properly before grabbing the soda and heading the rest of the way to Sebastian’s.

~Fin


End file.
